Nadie lo Sabe
by James2094
Summary: Esta historia los hara llorar pero les aseguro que terminaran amandola,entren y vean de lo que estoy hablando


Hola otravez bueno esta historia la encontre hace mucho tiempo y aunque no es mia yo pienso que si ya que yo agregue mas de la mitad del contenido a esta historia, si el autor de la primera parte de esta historia ve esto... bueno perdon pero_** hice lo posible por encontrarlo**_ y perdon pero en su momento me enamore de esta historia y_** queria compartirla.**_

Disclaimer: ni Harry Potter ni poco menos de la mitad de esta Historia me pertenece

Disfrutenla!

* * *

NADIE LO SABE

Pretendo estar feliz de que no estés a mi lado,  
pero cada día me siento mucho más perturbado  
y aunque muero por dentro, nadie lo sabe  
...excepto yo.  
Como un payaso monto un acto que parece real  
Tratando de parecer un amigo leal  
pero lloro por dentro, y nadie lo sabe  
... excepto yo.

¿Por qué nunca te dije las cosas que debías saber?  
¿Cómo ángel mío es que hoy estoy por perder?  
Lentamente veo mi mundo en pedazos caer  
y no hay un solo lugar, un refugio a donde pueda correr  
Y ahora que podía decir lo quería, hablar con claridad,  
ya no estas para escuchar de mi corazón la verdad...  
Mis noches sabiéndote lejos son cortas, tristes y solitarias  
Y los días no aplacan estas inquietudes adoloridas  
Y yo siempre pensando en lo que pudimos tener  
Y té extraño, más que nunca, pero nadie lo sabe  
... excepto yo.

31 de Octubre de 1996  
(Desde el punto de vista de Harry)

Durante todo el verano, pensé que no habría nada en este en mundo que pudiera alejar mi mente de lo sucedido en el Ministerio de Magia y lo revelado en la oficina de Dumbledore. Jamás creí que existiera algo que me distrajera del dolor que la muerte de Sirius me provocó. Una parte de mi se encuentra aliviada de que este sentimiento exista.

Pero mientras me encuentro sentado en clase de Pociones me pregunto: ¿por qué de todas las cosas que podrían haber pasado, me sucede esto?  
Y aunque mi lógica me dice que era lo más natural y que no es nada sorprendente que este sentimiento sea tan fuerte; ahora, mientras examino pensamientos antes ignorados en la clase que más debería de prestar atención, por más que me esfuerzo no puedo dejar de mirar el asiento que ahora se encuentra vacío y que normalmente ella ocupa.  
¿Por qué de todas las cosas que podían haber pasado, me sucede esto?  
Mis pensamientos son abruptamente interrumpidos.

-¿Llegue muy tarde Harry? Pregunta un poco consternada. Sin embargo la sonrisa de su rostro no se borra y con ella mi mundo se colapsa nuevamente.  
-No, Hermione, tienes aún dos minutos antes de que Snape llegue. Junta con Dumbledore o algo por el estilo. En el pizarrón esta lo que debemos hacer.  
-Es una suerte que estemos juntos en esta clase ¿no?  
-Si, claro... ¿Hermione?  
-¿Sí?  
-Tienes el labial corrido. Digo en un tono monótono. Sí, Hermione Granger usa ya labial. ¿Desde cuando? Casi desde el mismo tiempo que empezó a salir con Ron. No es que no le quede bien. Es solo que el color natural de sus labios me parece más delicado.

Después de dos largas horas, la clase ya casi acaba. Y con ello mi tiempo con Hermione. Es cierto que la veré para comer, y tenemos deberes que hacer y nunca se ha perdido un solo entrenamiento de quidditch. Pero en todos esos momentos Ron está y con él llega también la sensación de vacío que parece consumirme por dentro...  
Ron como de costumbre, esta ya afuera esperándola. Y mientras trato de evitar mirar los besos soplados que Ron le manda, y la reacción de ella, no puedo dejar de observar las miradas que todos nos dirigen. Seamus, Dean y Neville miran a Ron y Hermione como si hubieran cometido un gran pecado. Parvati, Lavender, Lisa y Padma me miran como si fuera un chiquillo que acaba de ver morir a su cachorrito.  
¡Demonios! ¿Soy acaso tan obvio?  
No. Es mi imaginación. Nadie sabe lo que siento. Nadie sabe lo que sufro. Nadie lo sabe...

-Sr. Weasley. Srita. Granger. 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor.  
-Pero... Hermione trata de averiguar en vano que ha hecho mal esta vez.  
-Srita. Granger no quiero volver a ver a su "novio" molestando a mi clase. Hermione protesta. Ciertamente no estaban distrayendo a nadie, bueno exceptuándome Y entonces Snape me mira tiernamente con sus normalmente fríos ojos. ¿Qué? ¿Snape me mira tiernamente con sus normalmente fríos ojos? Genial. Simplemente Genial. Lo que me faltaba. SNAPE ME TIENE LASTIMA No, no, no. Estoy viendo visiones. Snape ni en un millón de años podría sentir algo que no sea más que desprecio por mí. Es mi imaginación. Nadie sabe lo que siento. Nadie sabe lo que sufro. Nadie lo sabe...  
-15 puntos menos por no prestar atención Potter. Y allá va la lastima...

Tres clases después y mucho ánimo menos, entré al Gran Comedor. Cho, Luna y otras chicas de Ravenclaw me miraban con dulzura. Susan, Hanna y muchas chicas de Hufflepuff me saludaban tímidamente.  
Ginny, Lavander, Parvati, Seamus, Dean y Neville, me hicieron señas para que me sentara con ellos. Como de costumbre Ron y Hermione aún no habían llegado.  
Me dirigía a mi lugar, pensando que ya nada podía hacer peor este día cuando de pronto Malfoy y Pansy me salieron al paso.

-¿Potter?  
-¿Que quieres Malfoy? Pregunte preparándome ya para explotar.  
-Pansy y yo queríamos ofrecerte nuestra amistad. Dijo sonriendo tímidamente al tiempo que Pansy tomaba mi mano. Esperaba que un bullicio se hiciera en el Gran Comedor y sin embargo la mayoría presente le dirigía miradas sinceramente aprobadoras a la oficial pareja más duradera de Hogwarts. Definitivo. Es oficial el mundo se va a acabar. ¡Demonios! ¿Soy acaso tan obvio?  
No. Es mi imaginación. Nadie sabe lo que siento. Nadie sabe lo que sufro. Nadie lo sabe...  
Esta nueva actitud de Malfoy no tiene que ver conmigo. Es la actitud que ha tomado desde que su padre fue capturado.  
-Malfoy, no estoy para bromas.  
-Po-Harry. Es una oferta sincera. Necesitas amigos de verdad.  
-¿De que hablas? Yo ya tengo amigos sinceros.  
-¡Si claro!. Espeto indignada Pansy, quien al ver la reacción en mi cara agrego: -Me refiero a que necesitas MAS amigos Harry. Hablamos en serio.  
Mire sus rostros por unos segundos y note la sinceridad con la que me hablaban. Trate de sonreír. Como siempre no me salió muy natural pero estreche sus manos y ambos chicos Slytherin sonrieron abiertamente.

-Cuentas con nosotros Harry. Y por cierto sé de muy buena fuente que Blaise, Parvati, Cho y Hanna mueren por ti. Dijo guiñándome un ojo Pansy. Agradecí el ofrecimiento y la ayuda y me despedí rápida y cordialmente. En ese momento Ron y Hermione entraron. Al verme con Pansy y Draco, corrieron a mi lado.  
-Dejen en paz a Harry! Ordeno con varita en mano Hermione. Estaba por explicarles lo ocurrido cuando Pansy se me adelanto.

-No le tengo miedo a una sangre sucia traidora. Me dirigió una mirada que me indicaba que sabía que me molestaba lo que decía, pero que no podía evitarlo. Y solo para que lo sepas: Draco y yo no molestábamos a Harry. Antes de que Ron, Hermione, Draco o yo pudiéramos decir algo, Pansy tomo la mano de Draco me dirigió una sonrisa y ambos con la mano me dijeron adiós. Ron y Hermione estaban con la boca abierta. Como ya estaba agotado, y no quería dar explicaciones me senté en mi nuevo lugar: entre Neville y Dean y frente a sus novias: Ginny y Lavander. Parvati, quien como se estaba volviendo costumbre estaba frente a mí y sin decirme palabra alguna tenía ya listo lo que ella creía era mi platillo favorito.

Ron y Hermione, para variar estaban abrazados y mientras escuchaban de boca de Lavander lo que había pasado con Draco y Pansy, no dejaban de dar muestras publicas de su afecto. Y con eso mi hambre fue reemplazada por una súbita nausea que se me esta haciendo más familiar que el dolor de la cicatriz.  
¿Por qué de todas las cosas podían haber pasado, me sucedió esto?  
Suspire profundamente. Al menos comparado con otros, este año no había signos ni rastros de Voldemort, que aunque no era normal, al menos el resto del mundo tenía un rayo de esperanza. Este año hubiera sido perfecto si al menos Ron no le hubiera confesado a nuestra mejor amiga que "estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella".  
Es decir ya no tenía una sola clase con Slytherin. Ya nadie creía las mentiras del año pasado. El verano con los Durlsey no había sido tan malo. Aparentemente las medidas tomadas por el Ministerio estaban funcionando. Pero no, ALGO TENÍA QUE ESTALLAR JUSTO FRENTE A MIS OJOS.  
Sin darme cuenta comencé a darme de topes contra la mesa. El súbito silencio en el comedor, me hizo darme cuenta que no estaba solo. Hermione, siempre tan cariñosa y protectora inmediatamente corrió a mi lado, preguntado si era mi cicatriz la que me dolía o si me sentía mal. Su actitud recibió miradas reprobatorias de parte de todos, aunque ella no lo notara. Dije que me acababa de dar cuenta de que no había contestado una pregunta del examen de la ultima clase. Me lo creyó. En los últimos meses me había vuelto muy bueno mintiéndoles a la cara a mis dos mejores amigos. No sé si sea bueno o malo, pero ¿qué mas podía hacer? Se ven felices juntos. Quiero lo mejor para ellos.

Fue cuando Ron se acercó a mí y me pidió un favor. Me pidió la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del Merodeador. Esta noche él y Mione se escaparían a Hogsmeade, como ya era costumbre cada quince días. La nausea volvió, esta vez acompañada de un inmenso nudo que se quedó atorado en mi garganta. Asentí con la cabeza, le dije que ya sabía donde estaban las cosas y me prepare una vez más para encubrirlos en caso de que alguien los buscara, poniendo eso como excusa para irme.  
¿Por qué de todas las cosas podían haber pasado, me sucedió esto?  
Parvati miró con verdadero desprecio a Hermione. Ginny me dijo al oído que debería expresar lo que siento.  
¡Demonios! ¿Soy acaso tan obvio?

No. Es mi imaginación. Nadie sabe lo que siento. Nadie sabe lo que sufro. Nadie lo sabe...

31 de Octubre de 1996  
(Desde el punto de vista de Hermione)

Oh Dios! Estoy tan preocupada por Harry. Casi no come, es evidente que casi no duerme. Sé que me oculta algo y que es grave. Aunque su humor esta mucho mejor que el año pasado me parece que su dolor es mucho más intenso y profundo. Si hubiera un modo de borrar de sus ojos esa tristeza, haría hasta lo imposible por lograrlo. Lo malo es que según Ron, Harry esta bien. A veces es tan ciego.  
Me gustaría que fuera más como Harry.  
Harry sí respeta mis prioridades y mis decisiones y nunca se burla de las cosas en las creo, como con P.E.D.D.O.  
Pero así es Ron y sé que en el fondo ambos nos queremos mucho.  
Sin embargo me gustaría pode platicar a solas con Harry como antes...  
Mañana en cuanto lleguemos de Hogsmeade lo buscaré.

31 de Octubre de 1996  
(Desde el punto de vista de Ron)  
Parece que las cosas van de maravilla. No hay signos de Ya saben quien. Hermione y yo somos novios. Harry ya supero lo de Sirius. Ginny y Neville son novios y lo mejor de todo es que con la tienda de Fred y George, tengo dinero para comprar lo que quiera.  
Si tan solo Hermione se arreglara un poco más y dejara de hablar tanto tiempo sobre Harry o la escuela, tal vez no tendríamos tantas peleas, pero bueno, así es Hermione.  
Al menos hoy estaremos solos...  
Solo espero que no hable de Harry.

Noche del 31 de Octubre de 1996  
-Estoy preocupada por Harry Ron. Dijo Hermione mientras caminaban despreocupadamente hacia Honeydukes.  
-Hay vas otra vez, ya te he dicho mil veces que esta bien.  
-¿Esta bien? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Por si no lo notaste hasta la vaca de Parkinson y Malfoy le ofrecieron ayuda. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego?  
-El ciego es Harry, que no se da cuenta de que probablemente es un truco...  
-Pues entonces con más razón deberías estar preocupado por él  
-Hermione, por favor, no quiero hablar de Harry ahora... lo dejamos para mas tarde no?  
-Cállate Ron!  
-¿Ahora que dije?  
-Shh. Creo que hay alguien sospechoso.  
-Debe ser algún sonámbulo.  
-No Ron. Sigue caminando. Alguien nos esta siguiendo.  
-Hermione estas paranoica  
Justo en ese momento un hombre regordete de baja estatura con una mano metálica les lanzó un hechizo.  
Ambos cayeron inconscientes.

En la torre de Gryffindor, Harry Potter el niño que vivió, despertó súbitamente. Tenía que avisarle a alguien. Ron y Hermione habían sido secuestrados.

-Ron, Ron, Ronald despierta! Ron oyó a lo lejos la voz de Hermione. Lentamente abrió los ojos.  
-Ya era hora Ron, estamos en serios problemas.  
-¿Dónde estamos Hermione?  
-No lo sé Ron... pero tengo mucho miedo.  
-¿dónde esta Harry cuando se le necesita?  
-Espero que a salvo Ron.  
Justo en ese momento una larga y delgada silueta se hizo visible.  
-Ya era hora de que despertaran mis queridos huéspedes. Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley es un enorme honor y placer tenerles frente a mi Lord Voldemort. Llevo ya un tiempo deseando conocerlos.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres V-Voldemort? Pregunto Hermione tratando de sonar valiente  
-No se preocupen queridos jóvenes no voy a hacerles daño. No soy estúpido y si yo lastimara a cualquiera de los dos, sé que mi poder no sería suficiente para enfrentar a un enfurecido Potter. Los tranquilizo Voldemort.  
-Entonces ¿qué es lo que quiere? Pregunto temeroso Ron.  
-Bueno... Verán por los últimos 16 años he tenido un "pequeño" problema: su mejor amigo. Voldemort comenzó a hablar moviendo su varita, como si fuera un maestro y Ron y Hermione sus alumnos. Harry Potter ha sido un obstáculo en mi carrera al poder desde nuestro primer encuentro y eso que estaba en pañales. Me derrotó esa primera vez y desde entonces lo ha seguido haciendo. Impidió que robara la Piedra Filosofal, me impidió renovar mi yo pasado y aunque gracias a su sangre recupere mi forma humana, me derrotó nuevamente. No importa que lo haya dejado huérfano y que por eso haya vivido diez miserables años en compañía de esos muggles, ni que por mi culpa se encuentren él y sus seres queridos en constante peligro. Por seis años yo había tratado de quebrantar su espíritu y nada lo conseguía, no importaba cuanto daño le causara, ni a quien amenazara o lastimara, su coraje y su espíritu se mantenían inquebrantables.

-¿Así que cree que secuestrándonos logrará que Harry se debilite?  
-Oh no! querida, verás, desde hace meses Harry es tan solo la sombra de lo que era antes.  
-¿QU… LE HA HECHO A HARRY?- Grito desesperada Hermione, no importándole a quien le gritaba, sino solo el hecho de que le habían hecho daño a su Harry.  
-¿Yo? Nada. Como ya dije, no importa que tan astuto, vil y malvado sea mi plan. Ninguno parece afectarlo. Lo sé porque aunque ya no pueda manipularlo por su dominio de la Occlumancia, aun puedo ver lo que él ve y escuchar lo que piensa y siente. Explico pacientemente Voldemort.

-¿Entonces porque estamos aquí?  
-La única razón por la que los secuestre es porque de verdad quería conocer a las dos personas que han logrado lo que ni yo ni mis mortífagos en seis años hemos conseguido.  
-huh? Espeto Ron atónito mientras Hermione escuchaba con impaciencia.  
-Ustedes dos rompieron el corazón de Potter.  
-¿Esta loco? Harry es nuestro mejor amigo jamás haríamos algo así.- Hermione miro con repugnancia y desprecio a Lord Voldemort.  
-¿De verdad? Es cierto que ustedes dos están con él. Pero yo veo dentro de él. Y he visto el sufrimiento. El sufrimiento que ustedes causaron. He visto el dolor, el vacío, la soledad y la tristeza que ustedes le han causado.  
-Esta tratando de engañarnos. Esto es uno más de sus planes para hacerle daño a Harry.  
-Tal vez. Pero sé de muy buena fuente que tú eres la bruja más inteligente que ha pisado Hogwarts. O al menos eso es lo que cree Potter.¿Sabes que es esto?  
Hermione observó una vasija de piedra un poco profunda con runas talladas alrededor de la que destellaba una luz plateada. Rápidamente leyó algo como pensamientos y recordó lo que Harry le había contado sobre un objeto así.

-Es un pensadero. Contesto firmemente.  
-Esa es una respuesta... CORRECTA! Dijo Voldemort de una manera demasiado muggle. Parecía que disfrutaba de esto. Hoy en día hacen a los sangre sucia más inteligentes no?  
-Hermione creo que tantas derrotas le han dejado un poco desequilibrado no? Dijo Ron en un susurró que creyó solo Hermione escucharía  
-¡Si supiera Señor Weasley! Pero como les decía, he visto dentro de su amigo. He escuchado sus pensamientos, visto sus miedos y sentido su dolor. Y justo aquí he guardado algunas de mis escenas favoritas. Ya saben para animarme en un día lluvioso. Pero ahora me gustaría compartirlas con ustedes. Apunto con su varita al pensadero: Displaydius memorioso! Una larga pantalla apareció frente a ellos.  
-¿Gustan algo de beber? ¿Palomitas, ranas de chocolate, grageas de todos los sabores? ¿No? Ustedes se lo pierden...  
Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas incrédulas.  
-Ya va a empezar, vean esta. Me encanta.

Verano del 96  
(Lo que Hermione, Voldemort y Ron ven y escuchan)

Harry estaba en la casa de Sirius. Con cada paso que daba su dolor se acentuaba. Estar ahí era un suplicio. Un suplicio que estaba dispuesto a vivir simplemente por que sabía que estaría en compañía de sus dos mejores amigos. Las dos personas en el mundo que más lo querían: Ron, su mejor amigo y Hermione: ella.  
La señora Weasley le había dicho a Harry que ambos estaban en la que sería la nueva habitación de Harry. Estaban terminando de prepararla.  
Subió deprisa las escaleras, recorrió varios pasillos y llegó frente a la puerta que Molly le había indicado. Oyó sus risas. Su corazón dio el típico vuelco que indicaba la felicidad con la que anticipaba cada verano este rencuentro. Giró lentamente la perilla de la puerta y se asomó discretamente, iba a darles una buena sorpresa...  
Ron y Hermione estaban al fondo de la habitación. No lo habían visto. Estaba por entrar cuando algo totalmente imprevisto sucedió. Ron y Hermione se besaron.  
En el instante en que los vio su corazón se heló.  
Ni siquiera cuando recibió la maldición cruciatus había sentido tanto dolor. Parecía que veía la escena en cámara lenta. No debía de haber visto eso.  
Cerró raídamente la puerta, sin embargo las lagrimas de sus ojos que había tratado evitar desde el momento en que los vio ganaron la batalla. Se quitó los lentes, secó sus lagrimas y suspiró profundamente. Retrocedió varios pasos y comenzó a llamar a sus amigos. Ambos corrieron a su encuentro felizmente. Harry los abrazó pretendiendo que todo estaba bien. Sin embargo todo había cambiado. Ahora no solo lo de la profecía lo alejaba de ellos. Ya nada estaba bien. Pero por el bien de sus amigos pretendería que lo estaba.  
Esa fue la primera vez que les mentía.

-¡Oh Dios mío! Hermione estaba más pálida que un fantasma. Harry lo supo todo el verano y nosotros se lo dijimos al llegar a Hogwarts. ¡Oh Dios mio!  
-No es para tanto Hermione.  
-¿No Sr. Weasley? Quizá es porque no lo sabe. Pero Harry sufrió muchísimo. Una de mis mejores vacaciones si me lo preguntan. Claro que no se desanimen esto apenas comienza. Lo que sigue les encantará. Especialmente a usted Srita Granger.. ¿Puedo llamarte Hermione verdad?

Septiembre del 96  
(Lo que Hermione, Voldemort y Ron ven y escuchan)

Una hermosa joven de pelirrojo cabello sollozaba aterrorizada. En sus brazos sostenía a un hermoso bebe. De la nada una silueta apareció blandiendo su varita. Después de una inmensa luz verde la chica cayó muerta. Los ojos del bebe estaban bañados en lagrimas. Una luz vede nuevamente cegó la habitación. Un chico como de seis años lloraba desconsolado en una especie de alacena que reemplazo la imagen anterior. Golpes, rasguños y moretones era todo lo que podía ver en su cuerpo. Su imagen fue sustituida por la de un niño que era reprendido por unos despiadados muggles. Una chica con cara de gato que después yaciera petrificada fue mostrada bajo una lúgubre luz. La misma chica de cabello castaño fue mostrada después inconsciente en el suelo de un extraño edificio. Que no este muerta, si se muere será culpa mía... Una breve imagen de Sirius Black cayendo en una especie de velo le substituyó. Un joven al final de un pasillo que abría lentamente una puerta fue súbitamente desvanecido.

-¿H-Harry? Perdona que te despierte pero quería pedirte el mapa del merodeador. Hermione y yo vamos a salir...  
-Si Ron tómalo. Ya sabes donde esta. Si no te importa voy a volverme a dormir.  
-Eh antes de que lo hagas quería contarte algo. Es sobre Hermione.  
-¿qué sucede? ¿Esta bien?  
-A sí, claro. Lo que quería decirte es que es muy buena besando. Mejor que Lavander o Padma. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado no? Es como dicen, siempre las que parecen más tranquilas acaban siendo un volcán no?  
-Errr. ¿Ron? No creo que deberías contarme esto. Hermione es una chica y estas cosas no se deben andar contando.  
-Vamos amigo, pero es que eso es lo mejor. Que nuestra Hermione tenga estos talentos "ocultos". Aunque claro que podría mejorar.  
-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo? Dijo Harry tratando de mantener la rabia al mínimo, pensando de inmediato: Ron idiota, tienes a la mejor chica del mundo ¿qué más podrías pedir?  
-Pues si se arreglara más. O sí dejara de perder tanto tiempo pensando en cosas como los estúpidos elfos o las tareas de la escuela. No es que me queje, me divierto con nuestras pequeñas peleas y mucho más con las reconciliaciones.  
-Fenomenal Ron. Dijo Harry desganado.  
-Antes de que te duermas. Dime ¿cómo le dirías tú a Hermione algo lindo? No soy bueno con esto y pues lo que le decía a Padma o Lavander con ella no tiene el mismo efecto... ¿tu me entiendes no?...  
Maldición. Pensó Harry. Se volteó de inmediato pretendiendo que se acurrucaba para dormir nuevamente. No quería que Ron lo viera llorar.  
-Solo dile Ron... Dile lo maravillosa que es. Lo hermosa e inteligente que es. Dile que lo más mágico de ella, es que no es como las demás chicas. Dile como tu vida gira alrededor de ella y que tu único motivo para pelear por la vida es ella. Dile que es gracias a su lealtad, su generosidad y su bondad que hoy has llegado tan lejos. Solo díselo Ron.  
-Gracias Harry, eres un muy buen amigo.  
-Si... Gran amigo.

-Por favor deténgase. No puedo ver más. Suplico Hermione, quien tenía lagrimas en los ojos y aún estaba pálida.  
-Brillante mejor amigo. Ron parecía que no tomaba muy bien el hecho de que Harry gustará de Hermione.  
-¿Algún problema? Esperen a ver esta escena.

19 de Septiembre del 96

Harry caminaba solo por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Ron y Hermione se habían fugado a Hogsmeade. Iban a celebrar el cumpleaños de Hermione. Sin él. Malfoy Crabbe y Goyle le salieron al paso.  
-Potter. ¿Otra vez solo? ¿Dónde están tus amigos? Apuesto a que te dejaron para poder besuquearse a gusto no?  
Harry se quedó callado. La imagen le quitaba el aliento. El silencio de Harry sorprendió rudamente a Malfoy.  
-¿no vas a defenderlos? ¿O es que acaso ya te aburriste de ser amigo de la sangre sucia y del mago pobretón?  
-No vuelvas a insultar a mis amigos en mi presencia. Dijo Harry con varita en mano.  
-¡Vaya amigos! Ni Crabbe y Goyle me dejarían tanto tiempo solo. Tal vez ya no les interesas Potter. Tal vez ya se aburrieron de ti. O ¿tal vez nunca se interesaron más que en ser tus amigos para ser famosos no? Por que es obvio que no les importas.  
-Cállate Malfoy. Y con un movimiento rapido y algo brusco de la varita Malfoy Crabbe y Goyle salieron disparados contra la pared No me importa si ya no les intereso. ELLOS SIEMPRE SERÁN MIS AMIGOS...

-Basta. Por favor. Se lo ruego... Hermione lloraba sacudiendo la cabeza.  
-Incluso cuando ustedes lo alejaron, Harry los seguía defendiendo. Aún cuando ustedes lo lastimaban más que cualquiera de sus enemigos, seguían siendo su motivo para pelear contra mi. Leal hasta el final...  
-¿por qué hace esto? Pregunto Ron furioso.  
-Oh! Adoro esta. Esta es mi favorita.. Fue apenas hace quince días. Voldemort se acomodo en su asiento ignorando por completo la pregunta de Ron. Ambos deben recordar esta. Un chico de Gryffindor los vio escabullirse. Se corrió el rumor de que ambos perderían esa noche su niñez y se harían adultos. Todos lo creían. Y aunque Harry trato de apartar su mente del tema, sus compañeros constantemente se lo hacían recordar. Y es que aunque ustedes no perdieron nada, Harry, aunque fuese temporalmente, ese día perdió la razón.  
-¿Qué? Preguntaron Ron y Hermione temerosos de lo que escucharían.  
-¿No lo recuerdan? Tal vez porque para ustedes fue irrelevante. Pero no para Harry. Ni para el resto de la escuela. Esa noche fue común para ustedes, pero ese día todos supieron lo que Harry sentía. Incluso Dumbledore y McGonagall que descubrieron su fuga, pero que callaron debido a lo sucedido ese día. En el rostro de Voldemort se asomo un malvado gesto de satisfacción. Ustedes le obligaron a mentirle las personas que él más admira. Hicieron que encubriera su huida. Tuvo que soportar escuchar todo lo que decían de ustedes y su salida tan "romántica". Pero todos lo leyeron como a un libro abierto. No pudo más. Todo comenzó en su dormitorio... y termino en una noche que Hogwarts nunca olvidará. Nunca había estado más orgulloso de Harry.

Harry se dirigía su dormitorio. Estaba harto de oír hablar sobre Ron o Hermione. No había una sola persona en Gryffindor que no hablara sobre lo que estarían haciendo, si sería la primera vez o si esto era ya parte de su tórrido romance. El sólo darse cuenta de que jamás había pensado en ese lado de la relación de sus amigos lo hacía estremecerse.  
Su dormitorio no era la excepción. Seamus y Dean estaban hablando sobre lo que Ron había contado de Hermione.  
-Ron dice que besa muy bien.  
-Yo apuesto a que se la están pasando muuy bien. Dijo Dean. Notó la presencia de Harry.  
-Apuesto a que es lo único que ustedes dos no compartirán ¿no? A Hermione. Por cierto Harry cuando es que tu te vas a dar a"la fuga". Dean y Seamus estallaron en risa. Al mismo tiempo parecía que un gatillo se soltaba dentro de Harry. El cuarto entero comenzó a temblar.  
-De-jen-de-ha-blar-de-Her-mi-o-ne. ES SUFICIENTE YA NO LO SOPORTO. Lagrimas corrían libremente por las mejillas de Harry.  
Seamus, Dean y Neville (que acababa de llegar), palidecieron de inmediato. El año pasado habían visto a Harry enojado. Sin embargo lo que veían ahora era mucho peor. Su cara era mezcla clara de dolor, pena y completo sufrimiento. Ni siquiera Neville lo había visto así cuando lo de su padrino. El Harry frente a ellos era un Harry consumido por el dolor, la soledad y el desamor. Era un Harry completamente vacío.  
-¿por qué? Pregunto Harry desesperado. ¿Por qué todo me pasa a mí? Ninguno de los chicos se atrevió a hablar. Harry lloraba abiertamente. Tomó una foto en la que estaba con Hermione. Neville, Dean y Seamus la reconocieron de inmediato. Era una foto tomada por publicidad antes de la primera prueba en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Ron no le hablaba a Harry. La aventó bruscamente contra un espejo .  
-¿por qué de todas las chicas de las que podía gustar, tengo que amarla a ella?  
Los tres chicos y Ginny, Lavander y Parvati (que habían ido a averiguar que ocurría) se quedaron helados. Harry amaba a Hermione.  
-Ron es mi mejor amigo. ¿Y QUE HAGO YO? ME ENAMORO DE SU NOVIA. SOY UN SUCIO TRAIDOR.  
Libros, telescopios, dulces, candelabros, todo al mismo tiempo empezó a explotar. Ahora no sólo el dormitorio de sexto grado se estremecía. Gryffindor entero se sacudió. El caos reinaba. Elfos domésticos aparecían por doquier tratando de proteger a los chicos de los objetos voladores que explotaban sin avisar.  
En el dormitorio, Ginny trataba de acercarse a Harry. Sin embargo fue un elfo domestico el que se le acerco, desatando lo que sería conocida como la peor noche de Hogwarts.  
-Harry Potter, no debe sufrir. Harry Potter tiene a Dobby.  
Harry lo miró por un segundo. La torre entera dejo de estremecerse, pero al igual que un volcán, parecía que lo peor aún estaba por pasar.  
Dobby intento acercarse a Harry. Pero éste retrocedió. Se percato de la presencia de los demás.  
-¿Harry? Pregunto tímidamente Parvati quien se le acercaba lentamente.  
-No te me acerques. No merezco nada de ustedes. ¿No lo ven? Por más que trató de ocultar las lagrimas, se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde. Todos sabían su secreto. TODOS. Corrió avergonzado. Poco a poco Gryffindor se estremecía de nuevo. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Llego a la sala común y sin siquiera acercarse al retrato, éste se abrió. Del otro lado estaba el resto del Colegio. Dumbledore y McGonagall a la cabeza, seguidos por los delegados y los prefectos de las otras casas.  
-¿Señor Potter? ¿Q-Que esta pasando?. Pregunto la jefa de su casa muy preocupada y consternada al ver su rostro pálido y demacrado. Al ver a todos ahí, Harry no pudo más. La tristeza y el dolor que había estado guardando desde la muerte de Sirius detonaron. No le importaba si Malfoy y los de Slytherin se burlaban de él después. Había soportado ver morir a sus padres, a Cedric, a Sirius, saber que mataría o lo matarían, pero no podía soportar este nuevo sentimiento. No soportaba estar celoso de Ron. De la primera persona que le había dado la mano. Su primer amigo. Por otro lado el amor que sentía por Hermione era mucho más grande de todo cuanto hubiera sentido antes.

Harry se abalanzó hacia McGonagall. Lloraba con evidente dolor. El silencio que había reinado ante la sorpresa del resto de los estudiantes de ver a Harry Potter "El chico que Vivió" completamente destrozado, fue sustituida por pánico. Hogwarts entero se estremecía. El lugar más seguro del mundo. El Colegio con mejores cimientos. Dumbledore no se veía preocupado, ni temeroso ni sorprendido. Estaba dolido. No se necesitaba ser genio para saber que era por Harry.  
-¿Por qué Ron? ¿POR QU… …L? Gritó sin importarle quien lo escuchara o quien no. Todas las personas que amo me son arrebatadas. Mamá, papá, Sirius. Y ahora ella. Sé que no soy digno de su amor. EL HECHO DE QUE LA AME LA PONE EN PELIGRO. LO S…. SOY UN TRAIDOR. Lo sé. Pero ¿por qué tuvo que amarlo a él? ¿por que no puede amarme? Ya no puedo soportarlo más. Verlos juntos debería hacerme feliz. Son mis mejores amigos. Y sé que el luchar para que al menos ellos puedan estar juntos, debería ser suficiente. ¿Por qué tengo que echarlo todo a perder y desear estar con ella más que nada en el mundo?¿por qué? Hogwarts dejo de sacudirse. Harry cayó de rodillas y abrazaba a McGonagall como sí su vida dependiera de ello. Todos estaban callados. Muchísimas chicas tenían lagrimas en los ojos. Los chicos estaban anonadados. Que mal habían juzgado a Harry Potter. Incluso Snape estaba furioso.

-Profesor Dumbledore me parece justo que enviemos a todos a sus dormitorios busquemos a Granger y Weasley y los castiguemos como merecen...  
-Por favor no! Grito desesperado Harry. Ellos no tienen la culpa de mi egoísmo y debilidad. Profesor Dumbledore, se que escaparse es algo grave... pero usted jamás lo hubiera sabido si no es por mí. Por favor castígueme a mí. Parvati, Ginny y Lavander, así como muchos otros, no pudieron contener más las lagrimas. Ron y Hermione no se merecían un amigo así.  
-Harry, por favor , debes tranquilizarte. Dijo el sabio director.  
-¿Tranquilizarme? Hermione ama a Ron. Estoy completamente solo. Soy un solitario traidor. ¿Para que esperar a que me enfrente contra Voldemort? Nadie me necesita. Nadie me quiere.  
-Sabes bien que eso es mentira Harry. Minerva y yo te queremos como a nuestro nieto. Los Weasley te quieren, así como muchos de tus compañeros, eso sin mencionar a Remus, Hagrid, Tonks, Poppy...  
-eso no es cierto. Al mundo solo le interesa Harry Potter "el niño que vivió".Nadie quiere a Harry. Nadie quiere al chico torpe de lentes... nadie me quiere.  
Dumbledore puso en Harry un encantamiento desmemorizante. Suplico al Colegio que nadie le recordará esta noche. Pero no era necesario. Incluso Draco Malfoy estaba sorprendido y conmovido. Harry estaba en lo cierto. Al menos él, Draco Malfoy, odiaba a Harry Potter la leyenda, nunca se había dado la oportunidad de tratar a Harry. Las únicas dos personas que lo habían hecho eran Weasley y Granger Un nuevo sentimiento surgió en él: desprecio. Un desprecio verdadero hacia el par de "amigos" que Potter tenía. No era posible que ellos lo hubieran lastimado a ese grado.

Ron no ocultaba que se sentía traicionado.  
Hermione temblaba. No era cierto. Harry SI la amaba. Y ella lo había quebrantado.  
-... y eso es todo por hoy! Lo siento pero no tenemos ya más tiempo. Solo quiero agradecerles nuevamente todo el dolor que le han causado. Gracias a ustedes cuando me enfrente a él, mi trabajo será más sencillo. Quisiera mostrarles cuanta dicha me han brindado en este breve tiempo, pero me temo que tenemos visitas. Claro que si quieren puedo enviarles una copia. Será un placer...  
-VOLDEMORT! ¡LIBERA A MIS AMIGOS!

La roca que tapaba la entrada a donde estaban salio disparada.  
-Hablando del Rey de Roma... Harry entró varita en mano seguido por varios miembros de la Orden, del E. D. e incluso por varios chicos de Slytherin, contando a Draco, Pansy y Blaise.  
-Supongo que están ansiosos por verlo ¿no?... Dijo a Ron y Hermione. Justo a tiempo Harry. Como siempre.  
-¿Ron, Hermione, están bien? Ron lo miró lleno de ira. Hermione no podía ni siquiera mirarlo. Ella lo había lastimado.  
-¿QU… LES HAS HECHO VOLDEMORT?  
-Harry, Harry... no tienes que apuntarme con la varita... no pienso pelear contigo. No hoy al menos. Hemos tenido un tiempo espectacular juntos. ¿No chicos?  
-¿Ron... Hermione... ?  
-Están bien Harry, es sólo que ahora saben tu secreto... Ahora saben lo que egoístamente has estado ocultándoles desde el verano.  
-¿QU…? Dijo Harry furioso.  
-¿Adivina qué Harry? Ahora... todos lo saben.  
Harry se paralizó. Sus amigos sabían que era un traidor.  
-¿Ron? No era mi intención. Te juro que no planeé enamorarme de Hermione. Ron no sabía que decir. Una parte de él quería patearlo. La otra abrazarlo.  
-¿Hermione? Por favor perdóname. No era mi intención lastimarlos. Hermione no pudo resistirlo más. Ahí estaba Harry frente a ella, arriesgando su vida, implorando su perdón como si hubiera sido él el que los hubiese alejado. Como si hubiera sido él el que los había hecho sufrir.

Ron observaba a Hermione. Y de pronto lo comprendió todo. Hermione amaba también a Harry. Siempre lo había hecho. Solo que a diferencia de Harry, apenas se daba cuenta. Parecía ilógico que la chica más brillante de Hogwarts no pudiera distinguir su amor por Harry Potter. Pero era natural. Ella y Harry estaban tan unidos y en tanta sintonía que cuando estaban juntos se fundían en un solo ser. Mente y cuerpo. Un sinnúmero de imágenes que tenían a Harry y Hermione en movimientos sincronizados o comunicándose sin decir palabras le vinieron a la mente.

-Chicos por favor, salgan de aquí. No importa si no vuelven a hablarme. Lo entenderé. Pero por favor necesito sacarlos de aquí.  
-¿Ron Hermione? Debemos irnos. Dijo Lupin.  
-Chicos por favor. Suplico Harry.  
-Esto es suficiente. Potter me das lastima. Pensaba combatirte después. Pero no soporto verte así. Dejémonos de estupideces. ¿Los quieres vivos? Pelea por ellos.  
Harry levantó su varita de inmediato. Ron y Hermione se miraron por un instante. Por primera vez Ron sabía lo que Hermione pensaba: había que demostrarle a Harry que no estaba solo.

Harry temblaba de ira Voldemort les habia contado a sus amigos acerca de sus sentimientos y eso lo hacia enfurecer de pronto como habia pasado antes en howarts todo empezo a temblar Harry tenia la cabeza agachada de pronto la levanto todos retrocedieron unos pasos los ojos de harry estaban totalmente blancos .

-Prof. Dumbledore ¿que le pasa a Harry? Pregunto Ginny que estaba a lado de Dumbledore todos incluso Ron y Hermione voltearon a verlo esperando una respuesta.

-creo que toda la ira que estuvo acumulando desde el verano a salido por fin

En los ojos de Voldemort reflejaban miedo habia comprendido que habia sido un grave error el contarles a Ron y Hermione lo que sentia Harry.

Avada Kedabra-grito Voldemort y Hermione grito iba a matar a Harry

Pero para sorpresa de todos incluso de Voldemort Harry solo levanto una mano y detuvo el hechizo muy fácilmente

Harry levanto su varita y dijo-te arrepentiras de habérselos dicho Voldemort- su voz sonaba como un eco Voldemort retrocedio unos pasos pero harry levanto su varita y con ella trazo un circulo de el salio un fénix echo de fuego que se dirigio contra Voldemort este solo grito de dolor por la quemaduras que le habia echo el fénix

Pero algo se le ocurrio a Voldemort

Levanto su varita y dijo-Rememberus de su varita un rayo de luz morada salio y le dio en la cabeza a harry

Este solo se dejo caer de rodillas

En su mente solo volvian los recuerdos la muerte de su madre como lo trataban los Dursley el momento en que Hermione yacía petrificada cuando ella callo en sus brazos inconsciente en el departamento de misterios el momento en que habia visto bezandose a Ron Y a Hermione

BASTA!-GRITO Harry por su rostro corrian lagrimas

Voldemort habia aprovechado el tiempo para hechizar a todos y que no se pudieran mover

-vaya vaya vaya Harry los recuerdos te atormentan dijo Voldemort riendose

-te hare una pregunta Harry ¿te quieres unir a mi? Piensalo bien imaginate si te entregaras al odio este jamas te abandonara jamas estaras solo nosotros venceremos a la muerte y haremos que todos nos teman juntos seremos invensibles que dices Harry

-JAMAS jamas me unire a ti antes prefiero la tortura

-bien entonces aceptas tu destino el estar solo por el resto de tus dias aunque me vencieras cosa que considero imposible seguiras solo adios Harry

Avada Kedabra

Pero Harry reacciono y se protegio bajo una estatua que estaba ahí

-JAMAS VUELVAS A DARME LA ESPALDA HARRY POTTER QUIERO VER CUANDO LA LUZ SE ESCAPE DE TUS OJOS-sabes hay algo que no te he dicho y creo que deberias saberlo sabias que tu padre murio de rodillas pidiendome piedad

MENTIRA-RUGIO Harry y salio de atrás de la estatua

Jajajajaja-es cierto Harry dijo Voldemort

Me gustaria primero jugar contigo Harry si te mato Ahora me temo que lo demas sera muy aburrido después de decir esto con su varita atrajo a Ron y a Hermione

¿Qué LES VAS A HACER? Dijo Harry

Y con un movimiento rapido de la varita Voldemort los hizo desaparecer

Solo los mande al interior del bosque ve a buscarlos Harry te estare esperando y dicho esto desaparecio la maldición que sujetaba a los demas tambien desaparecio y todos corrieros a ayudarle a levantarse

¿te encuentras bien Harry? Pregunto Ginny

No dijo Harry -debo ir por ellos- y se solto de los que lo sujetaban –vamos contigo-dijo Neville-no- dijo Harry -ire solo-

-necesitaras ayuda Harry estas muy debil-dijo Ginny –esta bien pero tendran que obedecer todas mis ordenes- -si- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Y se adentraron al bosque

No muy adentro escucharon un grito y se echaron a correr unos 100 m adelante vieron a Ron y a Hermione luchando con un Radopole era como un tigre aunque mas grande y sus dientes tenian veneno

Harry rapidamente le lanzo un hechizo muy fuerte al radopole que se fue corriendo

Harry se acerco rapidamente a ellos -¿estan bien?-pregunto y ambos asintieron

-tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Harry ¿Cómo? Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

Portus- Dijo Harry hubo un destello y les tendio a todos una rama –tomenlo- dijo y saldran de aquí todos lo tocaron menos Harry y Hermione

Cricio- oyeron que alguien susurraba desde los arbustos harry rapidamente abrazo y se puso enfrente de Hermione recibiendo el el Hechizo el solo hizo una mueca de dolor todos los demas salieron volando mientras Harry y Hemione seguian abrazados y Voldemort yacia recargado contra un arbol a unos cuantos metros

-perdoname-susurro Hermione

-no tengo nada que perdonarte- dijo Harry

-si si tienes-

-perdoname por no haberte dichoque te amo-dijo Hermione

¿Qué?-dijo Harry

-que te amo- Repitio Hermione –te amo pero no te lo dije por que no me habia dado cuenta pero ahora lo se- y lentamente se fue acercando hasta que se unieron en un dulce y tierno beso ambos sintieron como si estuvieran en el cielo era una sensación desconocida para ellos el besar a quien amas y a quien te ama

Tal vez fue esa escena la que mas asco y miedo le dio a Voldemort porque en ese mismo momento

-Extremus Crucio- Grito Voldemort

Pero aunque dio en el blanco no paso nada ellos no sintieron nada el amor que sentian los estaba protegiendo cuando al fin se separaron se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos y luego al mismo tiempo casi en un susurro dijeron –te amo- y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios Harry se agacho y tomo la rama que habia convertido en un traslador y se la dio después con un movimiento de la mano desaparecio las cuerdas de luz que sujetaban a sus amigos que corrieron a su lado

Salgamos de aquí-dijo Harry hubo un destello de luz y desaparecieron dejando boquiabierto a Voldemort

Volvieron a aparecer junto a Dumbledore y a los demas segundos despues aparecio voldemort –COMO TE ATREVEZ-dijo Voldemort furioso

-lo sientes verdad Voldemort-dijo Harry y Voldemort retrocedio

-sientes que el poder y la vida han regresado a mi-dijo Harry mientras sonreia-estas acabado

-ya quisieras-dijo Voldemort aunque se noto que estaba inseguro

Pero callo de inmediato al ver que HARRY levantaba la varita

ACTIMUS-grito Harry

VERDILLOMUS-grito Voldemort

Ambos eran hechizos que caracterizaban a Griffindor y A Slytherin estos se encontraron en el aire y chocaron las varitas de ambos empezaron a vibrar y Harry sintio como unas manos calidas rodeaban las suyas deteniendo por completo la vibracion era Hermione segundos después se le unieron los demas .

De pronto Voldemort deshizo el hechizo harry hermione y los demas excepto Voldemort salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones.

Daca Lequeo!-grito Voldemort-el hechizo asesino hiba dirigido a Hermione Harry al comprenderlo se levanto rapidamente pero solo llego a tiempo para que Hermione cayera en sus brazos ya casi sin vida. Todos sintieron aterrorizados como todo empezaba a vibrar de nuevo Harry estaba furioso.

Pero Hermione estiro un brazo y acaricio lentamente la mejilla de Harry.

-tranquilo-susurro-yo jamas te voy a dejar- al instante dejo de temblar

-pero…-dijo Harry

-aunque no sea fisicamente yo siempre estare contigo-dijo Hermione

-pero yo quiero que estes fisicamente-dijo Harry

-solo te pedire algo Harry- dijo Hermione

-dime-dijo Harry

-acaba con Voldemort… por mi-susurro Hermione

-te lo prometo-

La dejo delicadamete en el suelo se levanto y dijo con voz potente

-te arrepentiras-

ACTIMUS-volvio a gritar Harry

VERDILLOMUS-volvio a gritar Voldemort

Pero esta vez el chorro de luz roja de la varita de Harry se dirigió limpiamente hacia voldemort como si nada lo estuviera deteniendo Voldemort grito de dolor y todos contemplaron como este se hacia cenizas.

Harry se dirigió rapidamente hacia donde habia dejado a Hermione los demas hicieron lo mismo. Pero ya era tarde estaba muerta.

Harry cayo de rodillas al suelo estaba destrozado los demas se le unieron al cabo de unos segundos sintio varias manos sobre sus hombros todos estaban demostrandole su apoyo pero ya se le habia ocurrido algo se separo de ellos unio sus manos y las puso sobre la cabeza de Hermione.

Evanesco Mortem-grito Harry y un rayo de luz blanca que cayo en la cabeza de Hermione un hilo de sangre empezo a salir de la nariz de Harry pero lo que mas sorprendio a todos es que los ojos de Hermione se estaban moviendo dentro de sus parpados hasta que ella los abrio el rayo de luz blanca ceso a Harry le tranquilizo muchisimo el ver los ojos de Hermione nunca la dejaria irse pero de pronto se le empezo a nublar la vista habia gastado energias que no poseia

Harry…. Fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de caer al suelo inconsciente .

A su regreso a howarts lo primero que hicieron los que habian acompañado a Harry fue llevar a este a la enfermeria el diagnostico de la Sra. Pomfrey fue que Harry se recuperaria pero que habia que dejarlo descansar.

Habia pasado un dia enter cuando Harry empezo a abrir los ojos muy lentamente y se encontro con la cara sonriente de Ron.

-Buenos dias-dijo alegremente Ron

-que paso-respondio Harry

-bueno, derrotaste a Voldemort-dijo Ron

-¿Cómo esta Hermione?-Pregunto Harry

-Que te lo responda ella misma-dijo Ron

-¿Donde esta?-Pregunto Harry

-afuera ella no queria salir pero le pedi que nos dejara un momento a solas para poder hablar contigo-respondio Ron

-¿De que me quieres hablar?-pregunto Harry

-te quiero pedir perdon-dijo Ron ya sin la sonrisa en la cara-perdon por quitarte a Hermione por no haberme dado cuenta cuanto sufrias-dijo Ron tristemente-pero tambien para felicitarte-dijo Ron con una picara sonrisa en los labios que hizo que Harry se sonrojara

-¿de que hablas?-pregunto Hary un tanto nervioso y aun sonrojado

-tu lo sabes muy bien-dijo Ron-¿Qué va a pasar con ustedes? Yo por otro lado ya encontre alguien que quiero y que me quiere-dijo Ron con una amplia sonrisa

-enserio ¿Quién es?-Pregunto Harry

-Luna-dijo Ron ahora muy sonrojado

-Wow jamas pensé que ustedes dos…-dijo Harry

-si lo se pero ella me gusta mucho y creo que a ella yo también le gusto-dijo Ron que se sonrojo aun mas

Pero entre las risas de Harry oyeron que se abria la puerta y rápidamente como Hermione salia disparada para abrazar y besarlo en los labios

HARRY-grito Hermione-¿Cómo estas?-pero su cara paso de felicidad a susto Harry se había puesto palido.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Hermione preocupada

-estas sobre mi pierna rota-dijo Harry en un susurro mientras una lágrima salia de su ojo

-Oh-dijo Hermione y empezo a reirse junto con Ron

-si rianse ya quisiera verlos a ustedes con una pierna rota y que alguien llegara y se sentara en ella-dijo Harry mientras les mandaba miradas fulminantes

-lo siento-djo Hermione mientras le daba un beso a Harry

Desde ese momento todo fue felicidad para Harry jamas vovio a pensar que se encontraba solo en cambio con la compañía de Hermione el se sentia como si nada pudiera pasarle.

* * *

que les pareció? la verdad es que creo que esta sera la única vez que lean algo que yo escribí(o por lo menos la mayoría)

intentare que mañana misma "otra pareja, otro destino" tenga otro capitulo. y dejen reviews solo así me inspiro y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo y traduciendo por que la verdad es muy cansado.


End file.
